1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sterilizing systems, and in particular to sterilizing systems as are used in hospitals for washing and sterilizing contaminated articles and implements before they are used in a clean environment in the hospital.
2. The Prior Art
Sterilizing systems for hospitals are well known, and are commonly relied on to safeguard patients and employees of hospitals from exposure to contamination. Typically, sterilizing machines are run on a semi-automatic basis, by being heated and pressurized in a given sequence of operations after being loaded with a quantity of articles to be sterilized. The machines are loaded from one side through an entrance door and unloaded in the opposite side through an exit door. The machines are installed in a wall separating a contaminated area from a clean area, where the sterilized implements and articles are typically assembled into packets for distribution throughout the hospital or where they are needed. Typically, a recording thermometer is associated with the sterilizing apparatus, and produces a chart record of the temperature within the sterilizing vessel during use.
Operation of the sterilizing apparatus is typically carried on by means of cam operated switches and cam operated valves, the cams being driven by a timer motor or the like. The operation of such apparatus is continuous, irrespective of the faulty operation during the sterilization process. For example, if during a step requiring a predetermined temperature or pressure, the temperature or pressure of the vessel does not increase to the prescribed point, the sterilization process remains incomplete and articles exiting from the exit opening of the sterilizing apparatus remain contaminated although presumed to be clean. The presence of the contaminated articles in the clean area may cause other articles, already sterilized, to become contaminated. Although reference to the chart record produced during operation of the apparatus may indicate, upon proper interpretation by a trained individual, the occurrence or non-occurrence of the prescribed steps of the sterilization procedure, such a determination can only be made upon a detailed inspection of each chart record, which is a relatively tedious process involving close scrutiny by a trained individual, and leaves considerable possibilities of human error resulting from non-reading or misreading of the chart.
When it is necessary to perform routine maintenance or repair on the sterilizing system, it is then necessary for a maintenance man to enter either the contaminated or the clean area in order to service the apparatus. In either case the maintenance man must be properly gowned with contamination resistant clothing, which interferes with his freedom of movement, and the presence of the maintenance man in either the contaminated or the clean area may interfere with the normal progress of activities in these areas. It is desirable, after maintenance procedures have been performed, to perform an equipment test cycle, to insure proper mechanical operation of the equipment, and then a quality assurance cycle, to insure that the equipment is performing its sterilizing function. In the prior art, however, there is no apparatus which prevents normal operation of the equipment before these procedures have been completed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art systems.